


Clutching Sheets And They're About To Rip

by fourdrunksluts



Series: 50 Reasons To Have Sex [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourdrunksluts/pseuds/fourdrunksluts
Summary: After every time they’ve been together, Calum spends a good portion of the next morning telling himself that it can never happen again, that as good as it was, as perfect as it felt, they can’t keep falling into these convoluted games. But even as he tells himself to stay calm, to not let his dick and his heart conspire against the small bit of logic he has, Ashton’s heavy eyes are burning through him. He can’t sit there and lie to himself, can’t pretend he isn’t so fucking easy for his best friend.-Being on the road is hard. Hearing Michael and Luke next door at 3 am makes Calum even harder.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: 50 Reasons To Have Sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558687
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Clutching Sheets And They're About To Rip

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Naked Alone_ by L Devine and INDIIA
> 
> Reason 33: Keeping Up With The Neighbors

They’ve been in Europe for only three weeks, but Calum’s already done - missing Duke, missing Roy, and missing the sense that he’s _ home _ . He loves the band, and spending time with his four best friends is never something that he gets sick of, but there are certain… _ things _ that he’d prefer not to deal with - certain things that make him hate the pure white of the hotel linens and being on the road. 

Those things are Michael and Luke. 

Not them _ specifically _ , of course. They’re his two best friends, and they’ve known each other over half their lives. Calum could never hate _ them _ \- he just hates that they’re horny bastards and fuck well into the night. 

It’s two in the morning, Calum’s nearly asleep, and all seems well. He’s lying back, about to drift off - his arms feel light and his eyes heavy - when suddenly there’s a thud followed by a moan and a tortured, “_ Fuck _,” and Calum’s eyes pop open. 

Luckily it hasn’t been _ every _night since they’ve been on the road, but it’s been damn near close. Luke and Michael going at it in the other room has been the soundtrack to Calum’s bedtime for the past three weeks, and it’s getting old. 

There's silence for a bit, followed by the sound of a spring squeaking. Things fade for a moment, but Calum’s not naive enough to mistake the quiet for peace. It’s less than a count to five before another thud echoes in the room accompanied by Michael groaning Luke’s name out. 

As hard as it is, Calum stares at the ceiling, trying not to let himself get bothered by his bandmates' intimacy. It’s been nearly ten years of them as a band - ten years of friendships and music and milestones, and Calum _ still _ has to hear them fucking on the other side of the no longer suprisingly thin hotel walls. 

It’d bother him a lot less if he’d stop getting _ hard _. 

Not that it’s really his fault, to be fair. They’ve been on the road for three weeks, and Calum’s not stupid enough to bring someone back to the room when he’s sharing with Ashton. He’s also not dumb enough to try and initiate something _ with _ Ashton… not again. 

Sometimes Calum thinks back to when the band first started, when they were still discovering themselves and what they wanted. He thinks if he’d have made a move on Luke or Michael, if he hadn’t put all his eggs into Ashton’s basket, _ he’d _ be the one getting fucked right now. As it stands, he’s painfully single, painfully hard, and painfully in love with someone who’s sleeping peacefully through the brutal fucking their friend is getting on the other side of wall - and he’s too afraid to say anything about it. 

There was a time, probably only three years or so back, when Calum thought of bringing up his romantic interest in Ashton, but he got too scared about it and ruined it all. Michael and Luke are happy together, ready to spend the rest of forever with each other, and Calum’s certain that’s the only luck any of them will have with each other. 

After all, Calum’s only really good for a fuck or two - he’s not _ relationship _material. 

His self-depreciative thoughts are broken by Luke’s sweet, high plea of “_ Harder _ , _ fu-uck, _” and Calum’s gripping the sheets in a last-ditch effort not to touch himself. It’s always more of a challenge than he remembers, ignoring the urge to palm himself to the harmony of their moans together, and he thinks his resolve may be slowly shrinking over time. 

As the failing whispers of his two best friends float through the walls, Calum lies still, his heavy breathing echoing too loudly in his ears. He just wants it all to be over so he can think of unsexy things and fall into a miserable sleep that won’t prepare him enough to meet Luke and Michael’s eyes over breakfast in the morning. 

The chaos ruining Calum’s night only goes on for a bit longer before there’s a rustle from the other bed in the room and he breathes in shallowly, the air between his teeth making the slightest noise. The sound from across the room was far too loud to be done unconsciously. Hesitantly, Calum asks, “Ash?” 

There’s a beat before a defeated, “Yeah,” rings in the empty room and Calum curses internally. As if things couldn't get any more awkward… 

“Sounds like…” 

“Yep.” Ashton’s response comes quick - short - with a bite to it that makes Calum close his eyes tightly. He doesn’t want to risk a glance over to Ashton. He’s already barely holding on by a thread, and the smallest thing could have him snapping. 

Through the steady pounding of the wall, Luke’s voice begs for “_ More _.” Calum grasps the sheets tightly. He’s angry at himself for being so turned on by something that should just be annoying to him. 

When his curiosity gets the best of him, he finally glances over to Ashton and sees him lying on his back, tense as ever, with his eyebrows furrowed. He must sense the heat of Calum’s eyes on him and turns. Calum feels caught in his gaze, forced to maintain eye contact with Ashton, body temperature rising slowly as the noise in the other room surrounds him. 

When Luke lets out a particularly obscene moan, one that’s sharp and cuts through the air like nothing, Calum flushes and looks away, but he can feel that Ashtons eyes are still on him.

There’s a bit of a history between them, is the thing. It’s one that they push beneath the surface and pretend doesn’t exist. They’re best friends - really, they are - and Calum would never let anything come between that… except for the fact that he’s in love with him. 

So far, they’ve only fucked three times, but each one has been better than the last, each one has slowly fueled Calum’s addiction to his bandmate. It’s dirty and to be kept a secret, but it’s so _ good _ in a way that makes Calum believe maybe Ashton feels the same. And maybe if the two of them would just sit down and talk about it, the truth could finally be out, but neither of them has taken the initiative to start that conversation, meaning Calum’s stuck in his own head.

After every time they’ve been together, Calum spends a good portion of the next morning telling himself that it can never happen again, that as good as it was, as perfect as it felt, they can’t keep falling into these convoluted games. But even as he tells himself to stay calm, to not let his dick and his heart conspire against the small bit of logic he has, Ashton’s heavy eyes are burning through him. He can’t sit there and lie to himself, can’t pretend he isn’t so fucking easy for his best friend. 

“Ashton?” 

There’s not even a moment of pause between that and Ashton’s, “Yeah.”

It’s not a question this time but a confirmation. Before he even realizes what he’s doing, Calum’s throwing his covers off of himself and launching himself on Ashton’s bed, their shirtless torsos fitting together like the last piece in a puzzle - something that Calum can’t think about if he wants to maintain the illusion that this is just something convenient for them while they’re away from home. 

Their lips meet, quick and messy, and Calum can already feel himself melting into it. He wants to detach himself from the situation, to enjoy the physical and pack the emotional in a tiny box to only be opened in Calum’s darkest of times, but with Ashton's hands on his waist, fingers spread out across his back, he can’t help but keep things to slow, to ease his tongue past Ashton’s lips with a soft flick. 

Ashton takes it easily, returning the gesture, but with a bit more determination. His hands make their way up Calum’s body until they’re in his hair, holding him in place as he acquaints himself with Calum’s mouth like it’s unexplored territory, like he hasn’t taken the younger of the two apart at the seams with just his tongue alone. 

Things don’t stay slow for long. Calum only has to sigh once before Ashton takes it as an invitation to move forward. In just a blink, Calum finds himself on his back, Ashton hovering over him with a hand behind his neck and thigh between his legs. The blankets are bunched up around their legs, but he couldn’t care less, not with the way Ashton’s playing him like a fiddle. 

Maybe it’s the heat of the situation, the tension built up from behind the wall, that has Ashton being rougher than usual. His soft lips aren’t seeing as much screen time as his teeth, biting harshly at Calum’s lips and tongue. It builds quicker than usual, the crotch of Ashton’s boxers thrusting against Calum’s hip, his thigh rubbing in all the right ways just where Calum wants it most. It usually takes a little bit longer and little more than grinding to get Calum so close to the edge, but something about their current circumstances has him hurdling to the end - something he doesn’t want to do before he’s had the chance to thoroughly enjoy everything Ashton has to offer. 

So Calum pushes him off, getting as much distance between them as possible with Ashton still caging him in. 

“What's - ”

Calum doesn’t let him finish his question, doesn’t let him doubt Calum’s interest, before he’s explaining, “Gonna cum too fast.” 

“That's the point right?” Ashton asks, a crease between his brows at the suddenness of his confusion. “To get off?” He leans down, lips catching Calum’s as his tongue slips in for a dirty tease. Calum moans against his better judgement but then pulls his head away right after. 

“Wanna…” He trails off as Ashton follows him back against the pillow. “Wanna beat them.”

Ashton pulls away, eyebrow quirked as he repeats, “Beat them?”

“Be louder,” he clairifes. “Show them how fucking _ annoying _ they are.”

“You're such a brat sometimes.” It’s said as a joke, and Calum let’s himself laugh, but it quickly turns into a groan when Ashton drops his hips down, lining up perfectly with Calum’s. It’s hot, and Calum only lets himself get lost in a few ruts until Ashton’s pulling away again. “Alright turn over.” 

He sits up on his knees, helping Calum eagerly flip over to his front. He’s not even fully settled before Ashton’s hands are at his waistband, pulling down his boxers and throwing them off the bed. His hands don’t come back for a moment, and Calum’s heart beats loudly against his chest. 

He waits for the tell-tale snick of the lube bottle opening, but it never comes and he’s a little confused as he feels Ashton’s hands squeezing and caressing the skin of his ass. Calum isn’t sure what to expect when Ashton grips his cheeks with his hands and spreads them open wide, leaving his hole on display, but his eyes widen when he feels Ashton’s breath ghosting over his hole, because _ oh _. His breath gets stuck in his throat when he feels Ashton’s tongue darting out to tease his rim, kitten licking a few times, before he’s arching his back and closing his eyes shut tight as he feels Ashton's tongue lick a broad stripe from his perineum and up to the top of his hole.

“Fuck,” Calum breathes as he leans his head down on his forearms, his heart pounding and his breathing labored as he feels Ashton’s tongue swirling around his rim. He tries pushing his hips back, but Ashton’s keeping him in place with his hands still gripping him firmly and holding him open, and he whines as Ashton starts tracing his rim excruciatingly slowly. 

Calum's chest is heaving with the effort of trying to hold in his whines and whimpers, but he lets out an embarrassingly loud moan when Ashton’s tongue suddenly enters him and begins swirling around inside of him.

“Holy fucking shit. _ Fuck _, Ashton,” he chokes out as Ashton begins thrusting his tongue in and out quickly, fucking into him with a steady rhythm that makes Calum's thighs shake. He’s not sure when he started crying out, but he hasn’t been able to stop since - volume rising when Ashton stops to suck at the skin of Calum’s rim, teeth nipping quickly in a move that makes Calum’s heart jump in his chest. 

Ashton keeps going like that, switching from fucking into him with his tongue and giving little teasing licks around his rim, licking him out until Calum is a writhing, whimpering mess, whining a litany of ‘please’ and ‘fuck’ and _ ‘god, Ashton _’ over and over as he clutches onto the sheets so hard that his knuckles turn white.

Calum is too focused on the feeling of Ashton’s tongue to notice one of his hands disappearing for a moment, and doesn’t even realize Ashton’s opened the bottle of lube until he feels a slicked up finger replacing Ashton’s tongue inside of him. Ashton thrusts the finger in and out while he continues to lick around his rim, not waiting very long before he’s adding in a second and twisting and scissoring them inside, opening him up. By the time he’s adding in a third, he’s just kissing and biting at the skin of Calum's cheek instead of licking him, and he bites down a bit harder when he crooks his fingers up and hits Calum's spot. Calum lets out a shout at that, pushing his hips back as his eyes roll back and he’s begging in earnest now, loudly pleading, “Fuck me, Ashton, _ god _ , please fuck me, n-no more teasing, please oh god, please just _ fuck me. _”

Ashton chuckles wetly where his mouth is pressed against Calum's cheek, and he twists his fingers once more against the bump of Calum's prostate before pulling them out completely. With his head buried deep in the pillow, Calum can't see Ashton, but he hears the rustle of fabric, followed by the crinkle of a condom and the squelch of the lube, before Ashton's hands are back on Calum's ass, warm and rough and gripping with a determination that's too familiar. 

It takes everything in Calum not to throw himself back onto Ashton when the head of his cock is placed just at Calum's opening, but he manages by letting his fingers grip the sheets so tightly that they threaten to pull from the edge of the mattress. 

He feeds his cock in slowly, Calum mumbling quietly, thanking God that he doesn't have to go another day without feeling something so thick and unrelenting filling him to the brim, inch by inch. Ashton's muttering praise behind him, each word getting grittier as he finally bottoms out. Calum releases a breath he didn't know he was holding, and Ashton's hand tightens where it's holding his waist, both of them adjusting to the feeling. 

After a moment, Ashton pulls out, almost as slow as he first entered, and slams his hips forward, forcing a quiet grunt to fall from Calum's lips. There's a rest, and Ashton repeats the motion, but he must not be getting the reaction he wants because he gradually starts to pick up the pace, the rest time getting quicker and quicker until it's all one continuous movement. 

Calum's too far gone to do much more than moan, his jaw dropped as he pants wetly into sheets. He can only sometimes manage to bite the fabric to muffle himself before the feeling wipes his brain clean and he can’t control his own muscles. Truth is, as hesitant as he is to fall into bed each time, he never realizes how much he misses Ashton's dick filling him up so perfectly until he's on cloud fucking nine and his body is being played like a first chair violin, and he forgets how to function. He even forgets the entire purpose behind getting into his best friend's bed until Ashton's hips stop their movement and he's asking, "Thought you were trying to be louder? What's got you so quiet, baby?"

It took that acknowledgement for Calum to realize he's so far gone he's barely making noise at all. He takes his time collecting his bearings as Ashton’s hips work slow circles into Calum before he gets enough of his wits about him to say, “Maybe you just need to try harder.” The words aren’t even completely out of his mouth, his jaw still open, when Ashton grips his hair by the roots and hauls him back until their bodies are pressed together and his mouth is next to Calum’s ear. 

“You saying I'm not fucking you good enough?” 

“I'm saying I could probably find someo - ” Calum’s cut off by Ashton pulling out and slamming back in, forcing the rest of his sentence out alongside an airy moan. “One to do it better.” 

Ashton stops his hips again and his fist clenches in Calum’s hair, his roots pulling taut and making him whine high in his throat. “Is that right?” Calum opens his mouth to reply but Ashton tugs tighter and works his hips in deeper, only to pull himself halfway out. Calum’s answer gets lost in the air between them. “Answer me, baby. Is that right?”

Calum tries nodding but it just yanks at his scalp, making his stomach twist pleasantly with the pain of it. In the silence, Ashton fucks forward once, then twice, and stops again, moans being ripped from Calum’s throat instead of an answer. 

“You always act so unbothered, but you and I both know what a dirty,” he slams forward once, “fucking,” _ twice _ , “slut,” _ three times, _ “you are for me.”

He’s hardly moving, barely a quiver in his thighs, his entire demeanor bleeding with control. It makes Calum feel weak - there are tears at the corner of his eyes, and he thinks he might die if he gets any harder. “May - ” Yet again, the words are stolen from him with a perfectly timed thrust. 

“Come again?”

“Maybe I - ” Another moan, this one louder. 

“One more time, baby” 

Calum steels himself, his nails making indents into his palms as he prepares himself for the onslaught he knows Ashton’s about to unleash on his ass. “Maybe if you - ” When Ashton’s hips move again, Calum’s perseveres. “Maybe if you actually _ tri- oh Oh! _ ” Instead of stopping, Ashton lets his pace pick up, almost to where it was before he started being a tease, fucking Calum for all he’s worth. “Oh fuck me,” he breathes, letting his back arch as he chases the feeling, “fuck _ me _.”

With a laugh that settles like a blanket of shame over Calum, Ashton lets go of Calum’s hair, forcing him to fall forward. It’s instinct for Calum's body to dip, forcing his ass up higher, letting Ashton drive in hard. “Told you, Calum. Nothing but a dirty slut for me.” 

Now that he’s finally gotten what he wants, Calum doesn’t even try to speak, only lets out a cry at how good it feels. That’s all he can do, really, is bask in the feel of Ashton filling him so perfectly again and again. “So good.”

“Yeah?” Ashton asks. His voice is low, just a hum in the white noise blanketing them in the room. “You like being fucked like a little slut? Can’t get enough?” 

“_ Ye-ah _.” 

It’s good, _ great _ even, but it gets even better when Ashton’s sweaty hands slip and he has to readjust, gripping at Calum’s hips, tilting him to a more severe angle and sliding more consistently against Calum’s prostate. He sobs, one that catches in his throat and _ hurts _to let out, as he’s pushed closer to the edge. 

“_ That's _ it.” Ashton sounds smug as he leans closer and slams harder into Calum’s shaking body. With the new aggression, Calum gets louder, more desperate with his moans, unable to stop them even if he wanted to. “Let them hear, baby, cry out for me. Maybe I'll even let you cum.”

“_ Fuck _.” 

The pressure of Ashton’s perfectly fat cock against his prostate alongside the promise of release has Calum weeping into the sheets. His hand sneaks under his body and he grabs at his own dick, but before he can really even enjoy it, Ashton’s hand is eclipsing his, squeezing tightly at the base and cutting off any hope Calum had at getting off on his own terms. 

“Did I say it was over, angel?” 

Calum shakes his head, but it’s not a response, it’s his body reacting to his pleasure being cut off. He tries to pull his hand free, but Ashton doesn’t let him, only continues to fuck into him, hole open and welcoming even while he cries against the mattress below him. His prick is sore, aching from how full it is, how close he is, and how tight they’re gripping it, but Ashton’s teeth are scraping along the back of his neck, and his dick is abusing his prostate, and it's so fucking _ good _. The only sign that it’s getting too much are the stars behind his eyes and the tears falling from them. 

“Please…” 

Ashton only shushes him, ignoring Calum’s pleading, and chasing his own release. Calum chokes through his tears, so fucking _ close _. His ass is already sore from the beatings it's taken and his dick is as stiff as it's ever been, but he knows nothing is happening until Ashton lets it. 

It coming soon, Calum's certain. He lets his body sink into the sheets, grinding back every time Ashton slams forward. He’s grunting in Calum’s ear, both of his hands tightening - one on Calum’s waist, and the other on his dick - and Calum knows if he can hold on, Ashton’s going to take care of him. 

“Say - _ shit _ ,” Ashton’s voice breaks, and Calum whines when he hears just how affected he is. “Say it, baby.” When he doesn’t continue, Calum goes to ask, but then Ashton continues through gritted teeth, grunted into Calum’s neck. “Say my name.” It should be cheesy, it should feel cheap and completely unsexy, but his voice is deep and he’s fucking Calum out of his fucking _ mind _ , and all Calum can do is let out a strangled cry, falling deeper into his own head. “ _ Say it _.” 

“Aaa - ” As he starts, Ashton slackens his hand and starts guiding Calum’s to rub himself. “Ash- Asht_ on _!”

As close as Ashton lets himself get, Calum’s still the first to cum, unable to stop himself when Ashton sucks at the back of his neck, letting his teeth nip at the sensitive skin. It’s practically ripped from him, burning from his head to his toes. Ashton follows right after, fingers making deep indents to the supple skin of Calum’s waist. 

They’re stuck in the same position for a moment, Ashton’s hips making phantom thrusts into Calum every time either of them moves an inch, both of them too tense to even attempt to move forward, to do anything but enjoy this unexpected haze of contentment that’s settling over them. 

Even as they're coming down and Calum realizes they've fallen into something messy and ill-advised yet again, he knows he can’t deny it'll happen again

And again. 

And again.

Because it's not just their circumstances that keep them coming back together it's because Calum’s never been fucked this good and felt this safe. 

And in the words of Michael Gordon Clifford approximately 73 seconds after the headboard stops banging against the wall and the blood stops rushing through Calum's ears, "That was hot!” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](http://fourdrunksluts.tumblr.com)


End file.
